FIG. 1 shows a network structure of the E-UMTS, a mobile communication system, applicable to the related art and the present invention. The E-UMTS system has been evolved from the UMTS system, for which the 3rd Generation Partnership Program (3GPP) is proceeding with the preparation of the basic specifications. The E-UMTS system may be classified as the LTE system.
The E-UMTS network may be divided into an evolved-UMTS terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) and a core network (CN). The E-UTRAN includes a terminal (referred to as User Equipment (UE), hereinafter), a base station (referred to as an eNode B, hereinafter), a serving gateway (S-GW) located at a termination of a network and connected to an external network, and a mobility management entity (MME) superintending mobility of the UE. One or more cells may exist for a single eNode B.
FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrate a radio interface protocol architecture based on a 3GPP radio access network specification between the UE and the base station. The radio interface protocol has horizontal layers comprising a physical layer, a data link layer, and a network layer, and has vertical planes comprising a user plane for transmitting data information and a control plane for transmitting control signals (signaling). The protocol layers can be divided into the first layer (L1), the second layer (L2), and the third layer (L3) based on three lower layers of an open system interconnection (OSI) standard model widely known in communication systems.
The radio protocol control plane in FIG. 2 and each layer of the radio protocol user plane in FIG. 3 will now be described.
The physical layer, namely, the first layer (L1), provides an information transfer service to an upper layer by using a physical channel. The physical layer is connected to an upper layer called a medium access control (MAC) layer via a transport channel, and data is transferred between the MAC layer and the physical layer via the transport channel. Meanwhile, between different physical layers, namely, between a physical layer of a transmitting side and that of a receiving side, data is transferred via a physical channel.
The MAC layer of the second layer provides a service to a radio link control (RLC) layer, its upper layer, via a logical channel. An RLC layer of the second layer may support reliable data transmissions. A Packet Data Convergence Protocol (PDCP) layer of the second layer performs a header compression function to reduce the size of a header of an Internet protocol (IP) packet including sizable unnecessary control information, to thereby effectively transmit an IP packet such as Internet protocol version 4 (IPv4) or Internet protocol version 6 (IPv6) in a radio interface with a relatively small bandwidth.
A radio resource control (RRC) layer located at the lowest portion of the third layer is defined only in the control plane and handles the controlling of logical channels, transport channels and physical channels in relation to configuration, reconfiguration and release of radio bearers (RBs). The radio bearer refers to a service provided by the second layer (L2) for data transmission between the UE and the UMPS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN).
According to a radio resource allocation request method in a related art, after requesting a radio resource allocation to a network, a terminal must continuously monitor a downlink channel until it receives the allocated radio resource. However, during a radio resource allocation procedure, the terminal can not possibly receive the radio resource immediately after requesting the radio resource allocation. Therefore, an operation of continuously monitoring the downlink channel may cause an unnecessary power consumption of the terminal.